


The Ritual

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Complete, Cults, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, Gay, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kink, NCT 2018, NCT U, Oneshot, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Sex, Sloppy, WayV - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, face fucking, genderless reader, handjobs, kpop, mature - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: Doyoung always seemed as if he was hiding something, but you could never quite figure out what it was. Maybe going with him to dance practice and meeting the other members would clear some things up?





	The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello everyone! I am currently working on a few more fanfictions, but I am suffering from the worst bout of writer's block that I have ever had--and then out of the blue, this popped into my head. I do hope you enjoy it! I have always been intrigued by cultural sex rituals, and this seemed the perfect oppertunity to mesh that with one of my favorite Kpop groups. Mm. So sexy. Oof! 
> 
> Thanks for visiting my page, and please, anticipate my other works as I am working hard to keep putting content out there for you guys! <3
> 
> EDIT: I am currently working on a prequel/origin story for CultLeader!Taeyong, so please anticipate it! Hwaiting!

Cherry blossoms in the dead of winter. Cold and sweet. That’s what Doyoung smelled like. It was inviting and lethargic all at once, something that pulled you closer, but made you want to take things slow—and maybe that’s why you hadn’t actually asked him to be your boyfriend yet. You considered him your best friend, and yet there was something about Doyoung that seemed like he might have a hard time opening up to you still, or rather that he didn’t want things to ever get too personal. You thought he might be keeping secrets, have some dark spots in his past, or something of the like—there was just something in his smile that whispered to you, made you feel as if you might not know him as well as you thought. He was like a closed, antique book in that you could see the gorgeous gold gilding of the rim of its pages, but there was a large brass lock stopping you from actually laying eyes on their full beauty. 

“What?” Doyoung’s voice cut through your focus like a hot knife through butter, “Y/N. What is it?” He asked, staring at you with one black brow raised, his lips gently parted like two pale petals of a flower fully bloomed. You had been daydreaming too long, your eyes flitting over his face before you would clear your throat and wave a hand slowly between the two of you. Wrinkling your brows, you took a moment to right yourself, bracing your feet and standing tall. 

“Nothing, I just needed a break from walking is all.” You said as convincingly as you could muster, glancing down the street a moment, admiring the gentle breeze that rolled just above your head, disturbing your hair subtly. Dropping your hand to your side, the opposite pushing into the pocket of your pants, you would blink and look back to him, giving a cheesy grin. Your teeth showed, and something told you he knew that you were forcing it—you wanted desperately for him not to know you had been lost thinking about flipping through his gorgeous volume of pages, reading his deepest thoughts, reveling in his personal details, and curling up in his margins. The thought alone made you swallow again, your expression and body language a little more than awkward. 

“Y/N…” Doyoung repeated your name, and you swore your heart skipped a beat. He shook his head, rolling his bottom lip into his teeth a moment before reaching forward, wrapping slender fingers around your wrist, “…Stop being weird. Come on.” With his hand holding your pulse you were sure he could feel it jump into overdrive, spurred into acceleration by the contact. He really was gorgeous, and you thought about him often, even when you were not with him. His presence creeped into your mind when you were alone in the dark, in your most intimate moments—and each time you saw him your transgressions were written across your face and displayed in your whole being. You prayed he never noticed, but how could he not? Even now, as he pulled you, you couldn’t stop your heart from giving you away. He had to know how you felt. 

Suddenly, he halted, stopping you dead in your tracks in front of a large building. Tipping your head up, you stared at the façade of the place, blinking a bit. It was huge. You assumed that this was where he worked, and where the dance practice was to be held; and for some reason, you felt almost intimidated. When he had asked you to tag along, your first instinct was to say no; mostly because you had never met the other members, but you couldn’t be a stick in the mud like that. Honestly, you had never done anything like this, gone to sit in on a dance practice, and you were curious about how it was going to go. Would it not be awkward being the only one who wasn’t dancing? Oh well. For Doyoung you would sit through anything—and it would be lovely to see him in his own element, watch him act in the realm of his passion, though you were afraid you might gush aloud at some point and that would be more than embarrassing. 

Doyoung grasped your wrist harder, giving you a smile that made your knees weak, pulling you on further and into the building. If you admitted it to yourself, you would say that you had been terribly distracted with him and hadn’t fully noticed following him step for step through the building, down carpeted hallways and around glass paneled rooms until you came to a second halt, this time before two large double doors. Blinking again, you tipped your head and stared at the doors, both of them brown wood and heavily knobbed, a few cracks here and there, though they did nothing to disrupt the robust nature of the door itself, “These look…a little too old to be in a place like this.” You said, glancing back to Doyoung, who still smiled as he released your wrist, not saying a word back. As he stepped from you, he would open the doors with a strong push, the two of them creaking as they slid open, fanning into the room, the interior pitch black. It was the kind of darkness that seemed to creep into the hall, so densely black that you swore if you got too close, you could probably touch it as if it were tangible. 

You barely noticed Doyoung stepping back and then sidestepping behind you, your eyes focused on the open doors in front of you. You were thoroughly confused, and part of you assumed that the lights would come on as you entered, that perhaps they were motion censored, but as you took two steps towards the interior, you would find that notion completely false. Moving to turn back towards Doyoung, you gave a questioning expression, your lips pouting, “W-what is all this…?” Your voice was gentle, but the hands that met your chest were not. Before you could rotate yourself completely, Doyoung shoved you harshly into the room, the darkness like hands or tendrils pulling you in, consuming you, the shove hard enough to knock your sense from you as you hit the floor with a hard thud. Your head snapped back against the ground, hitting just right, rendering you unconscious. 

**************

The scent of rose oil stirred you, though even as your eyes opened, there was nothing surrounding you but darkness. For a moment, it was disorienting, as if you were still unconscious, even in your conscious state. Shifting a bit, you deduced, even in the darkness, that you were atop a bed. The mattress was slightly firm, but it was covered in fabric, something that pressed cool against your back like satin, or silk. Breathing heavily from your nose, you felt a pang of panic gather in your chest at the thought of now knowing where you were, or what had happened. You could feel that stress had caused sweat to gather on your brow, but as you lifted your arm to wipe it from your forehead, you would find yourself bound. What you could only assume was thick rope had been tied skillfully about your wrists, running the line of your arm to your elbow, keeping them both above your head and limited to little to no movement. 

 

You would thrash once, unable to break the binding that held you, your hair sticking to your neck and cheek from the harsh jostling of your body. The bed dissolved your abrupt movements, your ankles tied the same, stopping the main strength of your bodies jerking, making it more of an aggressive wiggle. Useless. Forcing air from your nose, you would twitch hard, mind frantic as you thought of how to get out of this situation and away from this unending, incomprehensible darkness. The place was silent, and maddeningly so, your eyes darting from left to right, trying to make out anything in the dark, any shape formed an assumed illusion. Brows wrinkling dramatically, unseen, you let out a pathetic breath.

What was happening? What was this place? Why were you here? Had Doyoung had something to do with this? 

Then, as if it were a flash filling the entire room, a light was struck into genesis a few feet above where you were tied down. Slowly, it found its way into a permanent flame, the flitting light small, though it let off enough light for you to see the full spectrum of your position. Your body, completely nude, was tied at both the arms and ankles to the wooden posts of a large bed, supported by a thick mattress and a run of red silk, which kissed at your skin in the most romantic of ways, contrasting the harshness with which you had been forced down. Eyes widening at your bare form, you realized the origin of the rose scent. Shifting, you could see the wet sheen of oil as it had been spread over your entire body, leaving you perfectly slick and glinting. Though you looked a meal for any abductor, your perked nipples and arched hips betrayed your true feelings, captive. You panted, the breath trapped as you were, eyes straining to see anything past that candle. 

Too confused and in disbelief to fight, scream, or struggle in the slightest; you felt frozen in place, your chest heaving as breath struggled to stay even within your lungs, your muscles trembling in their disposition. That single candle, as if it itself were the illusion, moved through the air, grasped by a phantom hand, was brought directly above you and slowly tipped, the hot wax dripping and splattering across your chest messily, making you shriek in shock, your arms pulling at the burn. It continued slowly, moving skillfully, the wax dripped into the shape of a circle, an odd shape added in the center, running the plane of your chest, dripping to solidify over sensitive flesh. Croaking, you made helpless sounds, begging for the candle to right itself and move back to its stand—and with the circle complete, it would do just that, and you would cry silently, terrified and trembling. Darkness above, red silk below, and in you there was nothing but unyielding fear.

Through tears you could see more candlelight as it was birthed into the dark womb of the area, one after another taking up flame, until fourteen encircled the bed you were laying upon. Slowly your tears ceased to fall, the fright settling in you enough to make you nearly catatonic in nature, staring at the center of the catalyst. A circle of men in black robes surrounded the bed, each of them with the hood up and over their head, the shadow enough to shield their faces from your view. Each of them with a candle before them, though one of the men stood exalted, on a pedestal above the others. With a staggering motion, he would move from his spot and take steps around the bed, approaching where your face remained stunned, staring at him. 

Twitching ringed fingers slowly rose to untie the robe, dropping it from his form, the fabric hitting the floor and piling at his feet. The man stood nude as you were, though his body was scarred in ritualistic patterns, the tainted flesh reaching up to his collarbones, which stood prominent under the markings. Taeyong. You knew his face in passing, but it looked completely different now, as if it had been unmasked and revealed for what it truly was, raw power. He was as gorgeous as he was terrifying in that moment, his body lithe, the line of his chest easily followed by that scarification, dancing down into the slope of his hips and against the black hair of his groin, caressing his powerful talent, “Welcome.” Taeyong said, his voice gruff in that moment, the words hitting you like a spell, making you whimper softly, “…Tonight…You will give yourself to us fully…You will be enlightened…” Taeyong stared down at you, and under his gaze, you felt taken over. His muscles spasmed naturally, and his eyes seemed almost discolored, as if he could see through you. Something about him drew you like a moth to flame suddenly, and you no longer felt the need to scream, or the want to fight. 

Leaning down slowly, those long trembling fingers caught at your chin, and he forced your face in his direction, keeping your gaze locked in his own. His eyes were endlessly dark, and a pulse in your loins had you internally fighting with yourself even before his lips parted to speak again, “Do you understand me?” He asked, baring his teeth, as a dog would, at you as he tightened his fingers on your chin, making you wince submissively, “Hm?” He insisted that you speak, and something in you forced you to bend to his will. You wanted to please him and could think of nothing else—and though you screamed inside of yourself to be let free, you could do nothing more than open your mouth to him, your chin moving under those fingers.

“Yes…Master.” It was all you could think of to say, and as you spoke the title your eyes went a bit blurry, and you felt your knees tremble like castanets. He seemed pleased, humming a low, growling tone as he opened his teeth a bit more, flicking his tongue at you, showing the silver ring that went through the tip, the sight making you feel weak. He didn't seem human, his behavior more than strange, jarring, but in the most alluring of ways. Why did you suddenly feel as if you wanted him so badly? What was happening to you? You had heard of Stockholm Syndrome, and heavily assumed that was what was taking you over in this moment, but as he lowered himself down the line of your body, you found it hard to remember what your Psychology teacher had taught you about captor/captive relationships in the weaker mind. 

There was something endlessly wrong with this man, but the power behind his affliction made your line of questioning fall flat, unable to finish even the thought of a question. Taeyong drug his lips and teeth haphazardly down your body, as if his fading depth perception made him thorough in torturing you, touching the shape of your ribs and side, following to your hip bones and lower. Every sensitive muscle that he met trembled in his presence, jerking away from his lips though it seemed to beg for him to chase it. When he met your naval, he would move closer, kneeling onto the bed so that he could gain the leverage to bend down, shaking as he kissed beneath and over your pubic center, tongue finding heated nerves and flicking against them, tasting your heated, pulsing flesh. He would work his mouth over you, that pierced tongue talented and knowing just how to manipulate, making you shake bodily, your lips letting desperate whimpers and near silent moans leave them. His hands found your thighs and he clawed at them, leaving crescent shaped bites in soft flesh, your legs twitching apart further to accommodate, your eyes rolling back in your head gently. 

Just as your body gained heightened sensitivity from the leader’s tongue, a cackling laughter would leave him, the sound only making your hips quake, just as two hands would run over your shoulders, reaching down to your chest slowly. Large hands took you over, one of them pinching a nipple harshly, making you cry out. The opposite hand wound, arching back up to your neck before winding in your hair, jerking your head back, making you arch against Taeyong’s mouth. You swore you could feel the smirk of the Master against your groin. Vision focusing on the two members, one on either side of you, sitting on the bed, you would know them by the smirk of their lips and the glint of their eyes, playful and devious. Jungwoo and Lucas. 

Lucas tightened his fingers around your nipple, and you made a high pitched noise, Jungwoo’s nose finding your ear before he kissed the lobe densely, whispering in a tone that could only be described as cute, even in this sadistic context, “…I bet you’re already about to cum…” He said softly, running his tongue against the line of his teeth, the two protruding in front catching your ear a bit, his breath hot. His hand tightened in your hair, and he glanced to Lucas, raising his brows suggestively, “First of many…” 

His words made your hips jolt, and as Taeyong’s tongue quickened against you, you found yourself unraveling fast. Eyes focused on Jungwoo, you came undone hard, your thighs pulsing as you covered Taeyong’s face in thick fluid, soaking the bed beneath you. The leader lapped at your core, as if he hungered for the flesh beneath, and you cried out, thrashing a bit though you were easily held still by the males at your side and the ropes that bound you. Jungwoo’s eyes flicked to Lucas who shifted his hips, the thick, throbbing length of his cock pressed against your shoulder, giving hard pulses as your orgasm still spread, warming you from your core, making your muscles flinch. Releasing your hair, Jungwoo reached over to Lucas and pulled him forward, their lips crashing against one another, his girth only pulsing harder as the other kissed him deeply and then pushed away. Coyly, Jungwoo moved from the bed and Lucas followed him, leaving the air around your head oddly cold. Taeyong left you as well, leaving you alone, and suddenly you felt as if you might sob, the pulsing between your legs a pleasure that felt almost sickeningly thick, overwhelming.

Trying to catch your breath, you let your head fall back to the mattress, your neck aching slightly, eyes closing. In the flickering candlelight, another form approached, climbing onto the bed and atop your chest, straddling your form just under your arms, his knees nestled in the bed. Slowly opening your eyes, you would gaze upon Ten, who looked absolutely breathtaking in this light. For a moment, you forgot that you had been so scared, the gentle expression on the dancer’s face lulling you into false comfort, even as his hand reared back and snapped forward, connecting with your cheek. Head snapping to the side, you tasted blood, and felt your eyes well once more, the sickening sound of his soft laughter filling your ears, and as you looked back, he pulled his hand back a second time, making you flinch hard. Wrath. Ten stared down at you, his hand at the ready and lips peeling open just as Taeyong snapped forward, grasping his wrist with a quaking hand, like the talon of a hawk.

Your eyes looked to the leader, who stood a silent calamity next to the bed, that wrist in his hand and severe eyes connected with Ten’s own. He breathed out through his teeth, pressing a knee in to the bed at your side, his own girth at full attention, pulsing proudly with a dense rhythm. Ten licked his lips and his eyes softened, Taeyong spurred by the submission. Climbing atop you as well, straddling just above your hips, behind the dancer, he would take both of Ten’s wrists and force them behind the male’s back, causing him to arch, his own girth just inches from your chin and densely twitching. Your breath picked up as you watched them, Ten’s face contorting as Taeyong forced himself erradically into the male, immediately to the base, Ten’s thighs flexing and head falling backward, “Ah, y-yes, Master…Fuck…” 

Taeyong’s thrusts began hard and fast, unyielding as he lewdly fucked Ten on top of you. Ten’s moans became higher pitched and his fingers flexed in their hold, his backside meeting those hips in deafening pulses of sound, the bed creaking a bit from the movement. Lost in watching the two of them, your chest heaving beneath them with a sickening arousal that you had never anticipated, you barely noticed more members approaching, even as they brought themselves upon you. 

Johnny moved onto the bed and behind Taeyong, pressing his head to the leader’s rigid shoulder as he worked himself forward, forcing the length of his cock fully inside of you, your legs twitching wider, your mouth opening wide to allow a thick cry to escape, your muscles undulating around that girth, your hips bucking, making Johnny groan. Your head tipped back, your lips remaining open as he fucked you, the three of them undulating in pleasure above you. Just as desperate sounds left you, they were replaced with the slender head of another cock, pushed onto your tongue and into your mouth, making you croak around the shape of it, throat straining. 

WinWin stared down at you as he pushed into the muscles of your throat, your nose meeting flesh as he hilted. He would let out a soft sound, mostly through his nose, the notion almost innocent as Yuta stood behind him, kissing his shoulders encouragingly, “Fuck their throat, Winnie…Fuck it good…Come on.” The Japanese male coaxed lovingly, WinWin nodding slowly and blushing as he began to move his hips, sliding himself in and out of your throat, causing your eyes to water as you gently gagged. Saliva dripped from around his girth, rolling down against your cheeks, only aiding in his movements, making him moan gently, his eyes glancing up to Ten, who was rocking his hips back to feel all he could of that cock, hungry for it, driven by the ritualistic passion that bound them all. 

Your eyes tried to focus, even in this state, and as they did, they noticed a shape in their periphery, quite close. Jaehyun, standing by the side of the bed, stared down at you, licking his lips as he lewdly touched himself, running his fingers over his cock, huffing and gently grunting, his fingers winding around his cock as he bucked into them, gaze never leaving you. You wanted to look away, but he kept you focused, his gaze coupled with the girth in your throat and deep inside of you, making you shake with anticipation of your next orgasm. Your body shook, and you closed our eyes again, your toes pointing as Johnny quickened his thrusts, striking you deep, his lips dragging against Taeyong’s shoulder blade, making the leader growl low. 

Atop the bed, Lucas and Jungwoo rejoined, kneeling onto the bed close to Ten, taking up the side perfectly. Lucas leaned towards Ten, and though he was primally snapped at by Taeyong, the youth’s persistence didn’t let up, the dancer’s hand reaching out to touch Lucas’s aching cock, slowly stroking it. The leader allowed the touch, slamming his hips into Ten, making him gasp and cry out with need, his hand working over that hard length a bit more vigorously, making Lucas groan, his eyes fluttering closed. Jungwoo settled behind Lucas, hands rounding to grasp hips as he pressed to Lucas’s back, grinding against him. He wouldn’t penetrate him, his girth twitching at the friction, his face burying in Lucas’s neck, lips opening as he moaned effeminately, eyes closed even more tightly, his hips working forward desperately, spurred on by their collective pleasure. 

As your eyes refocused, they found the scene, the next member approaching like a ghost of the man you had seen every day for weeks. The man you called your close friend. Doyoung moved forward, not giving you one glance that you could see, and climbed onto the bed behind Jungwoo, quickly turning the younger’s face towards him. The dominance in him made you weak, but you couldn’t help but feel jealous, even filled as you were. Doyoung leaned forward, Jungwoo whining as Doyoung kissed him, guiding himself slowly into the male, making him shake lightly against Lucas’s back, his girth throbbing hard enough to light arousal further in Lucas, his cock throbbing even harder in Ten’s nimble fingers. The dancer’s head tipped to Taeyong who vigorously fucked him, snarling at his ear, biting at his neck, making him cry out in pain laced pleasure, Taeyong forced back a bit against Johnny to quell his prion driven shaking, the male using the position as leverage to rotate his hips deeper into you, making you moan around WinWin’s cock, the vibrating sound spurring the young male on, his hips moving quicker, Yuta looking on in deviant pleasure, whispering sweet nothings into his ear in praise. 

The domino effect of primal sexual energy filled you and you couldn’t help but pulse deep within yourself, your body jerking a bit as the overwhelming stimulation of all the male’s caused you to cum again, this time intensely, the pleasure hitting you hard, making you quake from head to toe. You forced yourself down against Johnny a bit, your muscles milking him, forcing him to cum in thick heaving breaths, shooting deep inside of you as he claws your thighs for leverage, your walls catching every pulse of that cock, painted perfectly with dense cum. From the darkness, Kun takes to the bed, coming close to Johnny’s face, his expression almost shy as their noses graze and he whispers softly, “Cum in me next?” Kun asked softly, it not taking much for the overly dominant male to move from between your legs, forcing the younger male down onto his stomach, sliding his still wet cock into those tight muscles. Letting out a low groan, his thrusts began quickly, sensitive girth hitting deeper still, making Kun grip the bed and tremble with need, “O-oh, fuck…” 

The sound of Kun’s submissive need would send Taeyong spiraling, forcing Ten forward as he relentlessly thrusted, the dancer falling a bit, his face coming to rest on WinWin’s chest, hair splaying against his sternum. Ten let desperate, submissive moans break from him, drooling a bit as his mouth remained agape. The saliva dripped onto WinWin, rolling down the line of the younger male’s abdomen, meeting the gentle whisper of WinWin’s pubic hair, the sight making him weak. Legs trembling, WinWin leaned back against Yuta and continued to move his hips, Yuta whispering unheard things into his ear until WinWin was shaking, his cock forced deep enough to cut off your airway as his own orgasm slammed into him, the hefty ropes of his cum shot into the heat of your throat. Yuta soothed him, smirking against his ear, allowing WinWin to pull back, his girth popping from your lips, making you cough, cum forced form your throat, dripping over your face and down your neck, covering flesh. 

So focused on the things happening above you, and your inability to remove yourself from them, you hardly noticed Taeil moving between your thighs, taking over. His hands were much softer, and the strength behind them was well held. You twitched as he touched you, and as he positioned himself, he would bite down on Taeyong’s shoulder, shoving himself hilt deep into your well-fucked depths, sliding eased by Johnny’s cum, which oozed around his thick cock, making him breath out deeply, exhaling for focus. 

The bite had Taeyong snarling, hips only moving impossibly faster, bruising Ten’s internal walls in the most pleasurable way. He leaned over you still, only held up by the strength of Taeyong’s hands holding his wrists. Ten’s legs began to tremble around your chest, and you found yourself watching him fall apart, the gorgeous sight making you pulse around Taeil, who worked himself into you painfully fast, your thighs tensed hard, the tightening of your muscles only aiding him. Ten couldn’t keep himself from his pleasure any longer, the feeling of Taeyong so deep forcing him into his orgasm, the intensity of it hard enough to shoot cum over your chin and bottom lip. Taeyong, gripped by the strength of Ten’s contracting muscles, found himself jerking his hips forward, coming undone in a flurry of deep, growling shouts, like a bull aggitated, gripping Ten’s wrists hard enough to bruise them. 

Your abdomen tightened as you watched the two atop your chest fall apart, and you strained as you felt yourself cumming a third time. It was almost painful, the power of it causing the veins in your neck to become more prominent as you cried out loudly, your sounds only forcing Taeil to fuck you harder, gaining on his own orgasm. To his side, Johnny and Kun cum simultaneously, Johnny’s body arching violently over the younger member, cock forced to the base and undulating, the both of them entangled in bliss. On the opposite side of the bed, Jungwoo shouted girlishly as Doyoung forced him into a hard, shaking orgasm, his head back in pleasure, his back arching as his cock pressed against Lucas further, pooling cum against his tailbone. Doyoung kissed at Jungwoo’s hair and neck, smiling as he ran his lips over his rapid pulse. 

Each member found themselves reaching to Taeyong after pleasure had washed over them, their blind faith like that of a herd of cattle, their hands dragging over his scarred flesh, their lips catching him where they could, showering him with their praise, offering themselves wholly up to him, begging to be his sustenance. There was something alluring in that sort of devotion, something that pulled at you when his eyes fell to you, your hips lifting beneath him, a silent prayer, a wish that he would have you—and all he did was smirk sadistically. It was just the beginning. 

They were all a mass of undulating bodies, wrapping around one another atop you, dragging you into their amalgum of pleasure and spiritual release, their moans like whispers of a language long dead, their heavy breaths an incantation of endless love given to their leader, his teeth ripping through the membrane of their manipulated minds, gnashing against meat and bone, devouring them whole—and as they disappeared into him, consumed, they would thank him and beg for the same to be done to all they love, offered up to him on a sacrificial pike, represented only by his thick, ever throbbing cock. They wrapped themselves around you, pulling you into their veil, and you were soon infected, worshipping him as they did. You found yourself lost, and yet found, in the arms of the members that kept you tightly wound in unending pleasure, each of them having you, the orgy of their love holding you in its grasp—and you never wanted to be released. 

From the mass of sex, Taeyong reached for you, taking your chin once more in his diseased hands, lifting you as far as he could, despite your ropes, your body painfully straining, though your eyes showed nothing but the blind, faithful love you had for him that he, himself had planted within you, “…There it is…” He whispered, watching his influence overtake you. He was just a man, but his words were like a wonderful poison—warming you as they watched you die, “…Our Valhalla…Our heaven…At the peak of pleasure…Fucked into bliss…” His words hit you like sermon and you arched toward him, yearning to be closer, his lips parting once more, “...You truly are the perfect offering --sacrificed to me.” He breathed slowly, and as you tipped your head to be closer to him, he brought the strength of his own hand down upon you, knocking you out. 

You snapped awake, sitting up in your bed, coughing loudly. What the fuck. Your hair was a mess, and your bed was soaked, the gentle light from the windows only shining on your transgressions. Breathing out heavily, you found your throat raw and body feeling as if you’d been hit by a truck. It had all just been some fucked up dream. Heaving, you arched forward, groaning loudly, trying to right yourself. Looking up, you glanced to the side, your phone vibrating itself to the corner of your end table, your hand frantically reaching for it before it could fall. Pushing your hair back, your eyes focused on your phone screen—Doyoung had messaged you ten times, the last one saying a simple, “Are you still going to practice with me? -DY”

Sighing, you would text him back to confirm that you were still going, though the mention of it made you feel odd in the pit of your stomach. Pushing air from your lips, making an odd sound, you reminded yourself that it was just an absurd dream. An absurdly hot, very wet dream. Perhaps it was your being intimidated in the anticipation of seeing all the members in one room at dance practice, or maybe it was just something that had been hidden in the darker areas of your mind, a fetish begging to come out. That, you did not know, but what you did know is that if you weren’t ready and downstairs in ten minutes, Doyoung would hate you forever. 

When you surfaced, Doyoung was standing near the doors of your apartment building with an expectant smile, “Hi, Y/N. Overslept?” He asked, giving a laugh as he turned to walk, knowing you would follow. Along the way you would tell him the cliffnotes, minus the intense orgy, of the dream that you had had, and the singer would wave it off, laughing a bit at how silly you were being. By the time you reached the building, you had calmed to mostly normal, having ignored your sore muscles and deep unresolved aches. Glancing up, just as you had in the dream, you noted the metal seemed almost shinier, the slightest differences making you feel a little bit better about reality, grounding yourself. The dream had just felt so real, so thick with tangible ritual. 

Shaking your head, you followed him inside, not saying much as he showed you around, leading you up to the practice room, which was very different than the room from your dream. This room lay behind one regular door, which Doyoung opened to allow you inside, the other members standing around, stretching and idly chatting. If you were honest, seeing them all after the dream you had had made you feel a little bit more than awkward, and you might have trembled slightly in the presence of Taeyong, who gave a sweet smile and waved at you happily. You managed to wave back and tried your best to keep your composure. Was he still shaking? Was his psychosis and demented brain still present? No, he seemed so sweet when he greeted you. Maybe you just needed a drink of water first—this was a lot to handle after what you had been through, regardless of it just being a dream. 

Turning to head towards the door, you were met with Doyoung, who had closed it behind him and was standing in front of it, his expression stoic. You blinked and stepped back, motioning at him, “Don’t be weird. Let me out, come on.” You said softly, your voice cracking. Shaking his head, he would gesture with his chin, causing you to slowly turn, stomach dropping as your eyes fell upon the leader once more. Standing in the center of the room, the other members on their knees around him, Taeyong would approach you slowly, shaking minutely, the air of the room drastically changing around you as he came closer, the gap between you closing. 

You couldn’t breathe, your feet cemented in place. Smirking, he would lean towards you, the grey degeneration flaking away at the color of his eyes, “Hello, Y/N…” He whispered, His shirt falling open a bit, showing the tops of his scarification, his skin tensing over muscle with involuntary twitches. You couldn’t control yourself, your heart sinking though your abdomen tensed, pleasure fluttering in your more sensitive muscles. Taeyong ran his tongue against the line of his blood tinged teeth, the ring in the muscle clicking against enamel, the sound making you breathe hard, twitching. You were both wet and close to tears, and he would inhale deeply, tipping his head to you with an expression that made you want to submit, his eyes intensely focused, as if he wanted to devour you where you stood. You could almost hear your skin ripping between those teeth, “…Y/N…I said you were the perfect offering…my sacrifice...Did you really think I would let you go so easily?”


End file.
